


Got the Itch

by reaxxionrj



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Doggy Style, Other, Xenophilia, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaxxionrj/pseuds/reaxxionrj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard has heard rumors about what Omega has to offer the more curious of the galaxy. Sneaking away one night she decides to live out a longtime fantasy with a very different kind of alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got the Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commander Shepard with a varren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221995) by FatCat17. 



Got the itch

The Normandy was docked peacefully on the violent makeshift planet of Omega. Tracking down Mordin Solus had been easy enough despite interference from the local merc groups. Most of the crew had returned to the docked Normandy for some rest but Jane Shepard had other ideas.

After leaving Jack to get piss drunk with some bruisers at the Afterlife bar Shepard decided to sneak off. They still needed to track down this “archangel” guy to recruit for the mission; but in the meantime the crew could relax a little bit.

Jane had other plans regarding sleep. She had heard…rumors about places like Omega. And her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. Two years being basically dead had left her with a sudden primal and nagging urge. An urge centered right between her legs to be precise. 

Omega was a lawless land where you could buy sex from just about any man, woman, Asari, Krogan etc. But Jane had other ideas and other fantasies she wanted to live out now that she had all her working parts again. She approached a shifty looking Batarian outside an apartment door in the lower wards. The trek had taken over thirty minutes but her heart was pounding from something other than the cardio.

“What do you want human?”

“I’m here for a show.”

It was the code Shepard had learned from an amoral Salarian back on the Citadel so many years ago. The Batarian blinked at her with his multiple eyes, they must not get a lot of humans she thought.

“Are you going to be watching the show or acting in it?”

“Acting.”

Now the Batarian seemed really intrigued. Grinning he let Jane into the apartment, as she was let in immediately she was patted down by a bulky Turian and a gruff looking man with a goatee. “She’s clean” one had said. That wasn’t totally true, Shepard had hidden a small knife under the heel of her boot just in case this place turned out to be a trap. She had heard horror stories about young women getting lost on Omega and then being sold to slavers. That wasn’t going to be her.

The Turian eyed her. “Entrance fee is 4,000 credits. Then we tell you the price of whatever it is you want. We’ve got Asari, we’ve got humans, we’ve got a really horny Krogan, hell we even have Turian if that’s your sort of thing.” The Turian seemed to eye her trying to get a read, she knew he would never guess what she truly wanted.  
“Got any varren?” Asked Jane, a bit sheepishly, but confident enough for the Turian to know she wasn’t joking. There was a brief silence the Turian was clearly stifling a chuckle. 

“Uh, yeah. We got varren, mostly for security though not really for…well…I mean we’ve never had someone ask for varren before.”

“Well I’d like to be with one.” Jane stood tall, she had come a long way. She was not to be denied.

The Turian scratched his fringe and the man seemed to be catching flies by the way he couldn’t close his mouth. Had this beautiful red head woman just asked to have sex with a varren? “We don’t really do that here” explained the man.

“What’s the price for an Asari?”

“10,000 credits” smiled the man. Shepard nodded.

“I’ll give you 20,000 for a night with the varren.”

“Ma’am…we don’t…”

“30,000 credits. But I want to be alone with it.”

There was some hesitation, but only a little. “One varren coming right up!” chimed the Turian walking towards the back, looking over his shoulder at the very stunned human male.

Jane was led into a room; it was dimly lit by neon lights and some sort of corny lava lamp. The sheets were comfortable but it was not the kind of place you wanted to spend the night. Jane didn’t plan on getting much sleep anyway though.

The Turian came in with a varren in hand leashed with a metal chain. The varren docile in relation to most she had come across but it was still giving it’s owner some true resistance.

“This one’s name is York, we rescued him off some backwater planet a few years back. He’s always horny but we never got him snipped just in case we wanted to breed him.” Jane looked at the varren and approved.

She glanced up at the Turian as she began to disrobe. “Leave us” was all she needed to say and the Turian unleashed York and left the room closing the door behind him. Shepard stripped down to her underwear she was wearing a sports bra and some standard issue black panties. 

Now came the hard part: how did she get this wild animal to fuck her? Jane began petting York who did not recoil at her touch, he did seem to be fairly well trained; though she did not want to test his limits too much.

Scratching York’s ears and neck the varren began to tap it’s foot and pant heavily. Clearly it was enjoying the stimulation. Jane was giving it her trust as was he. Gently petting him she worked for a way to garner some more devious stimulation and moved her hand towards his privates. The varren jerked and growled lightly at her. Jane jumped back, but kept standing.

“Don’t worry baby, don’t worry York…I ain’t gonna hurt you…”

Jane slowly attempted to place her hand on his sheath and this time York allowed her as she lightly rubbed and caressed the beast’s groin area. Jane grinned, even with the sheath she could tell this varren was very well endowed. This was going to be fun, but she needed to signal to it her body was his. 

Getting down on her knees Shepard crawled underneath York and began lightly kissing his sheath, the varren made some odd noises but that seemed to work as his gray cock began to pulse out of it’s covering. It was thick and slimy and Shepard could see it’s full girth was going to be way bigger than anything she had ever experienced.

Shepard began kissing the penis of York, the slime mixing with her lips and saliva as she gave gentle brushings to the confused but turned on animal. Then after about 7 inches of the still fairly flaccid cock came out Shepard began sucking on it.

Jane had sucked cock before, once with her CO the night before the mission that would ultimately lead to his death at the hands of a Thresher Maw, she had given Kaidan Alenko some major head right before their fateful trip to Ilos but she had never performed the art of fellatio on any non-human before. This was new, different and exciting! Jane could feel herself getting wet between the legs. Her panties were already damp with anticipation as she felt the cock in her mouth expand.

Now thicker than her wrist and longer than 10 inches it was time for the real fun to begin, Jane stopped sucking and she heard York growl a bit, he wasn’t finished and she had stopped giving him pleasure. But the varren’s anger subsided after it saw Jane get down onto the bed on all fours and slip off her bra and panties.

“Come on York, come and get my honey!” Jane cooed as she showed the beast her exposed vagina and wiggled her hips a bit hoping to entice it. York barked and climbed up onto the bed and positioned itself to keep Shepard locked in. This was going to hurt, it hurt when the varren penetrated their own species, her pussy was not prepared for the onslaught it was about to endure.

Jane could feel her freckled body beginning to shake in a powerful mix of fear and anticipation. 

York must’ve felt her shaking and taken it as a sign she was not going to stay still during the breeding and so with great force York took one of it’s front paws and slammed Jane’s left arm to the bed. Pinning it down, Shepard let out a small yelp, but gritted her teeth. This was how this animal mated; she was going to have to fight through the pain to get her reward.

She could feel York positioning it’s cock to drive into her pussy, but there seemed to be some hesitation. Was it because of the fact she was another species? “Come on York! Get it in there! Mama needs your sweet, sweet cock!” Varren as far as she knew didn’t really understand English but that didn’t matter because as soon as she finished saying that York shot his schlong right into her sex gash.

Jane felt a surge run through her and her body tensed up for a moment. With a cock so big and powerful her body had not experienced anything remotely this gigantic inside of her. Even her dildos weren’t this big, and didn’t have this kind of thrusting power.

York began to stroke in and out of her with a masterful pace. Despite her being tight for his dick the varren seemed to enjoy himself and soon enough a mix of his precum and her own juices gave enough lube for him to keep sliding back and forth in her slit. 

Jane couldn’t believe how good it felt her clit was getting constant attention and before long she came for the first time spurting out her feminine juices which only gave York more motivation and a more fluid stroke. Jane’s tongue was out and she was panting much like a dog…or varren would. She wanted to thank York for bringing her such pleasure and so instinctively she began petting the underside of his chin. Scratching it and rubbing it, thanking him as he continued to plow her like some sort of hydraulic machine.

Jane came again screaming and moaning with every stroke and every pound. Her vagina was getting stretched to it’s very limits and she couldn’t be happier. Then finally York let out a howl and she felt the hot liquid of his seed spraying into her pussy. There was so much it was spitting out like clogged faucet. Jane was twitching uncontrollably as she came once more with the beast.

Sweating and trying to catch her breath, she began to try and move but York held her down and then it became clear to Jane: this varren was a lot like earth dogs. It was knotting her, and she would have to wait until it had unknotted itself. That took almost an hour, and Jane could feel every drop of jizz that came out of York as the long finishing process finally came to an end.

With a light POP the varren dismounted from her sopping pussy. Jane wasted no time and licked up any and all varren cum she could get her fingers or mouth on. Then she cleaned off York with her tongue as York’s cocky retreated back into it’s sheath. Cleaning herself up as best she could Jane got up and gathered her things. Getting dressed she left the room and informed the men running the show she was “done.”

A few days later after recruiting Garrus Vakarian Shepard found herself with him in her cabin with him putting her in a reverse cowgirl as she gave him a proper “welcome back” private party. The two fucked for hours until finally both were unable to go anymore.

Later on she would speak with Mordin Solus who informed her that some of the crew had contracted a very rare sexually transmitted disease that came from varren. The disease could only come from interacting with someone who had sex with a varren. Jane realized that while her new cybernetic body may have prevented her from feeling symptoms Garrus certainly was not immune. She decided to stay quiet on the matter, but she would be visiting Omega and York again very soon….

**Author's Note:**

> AN: What did ya’ll think? Just wanted to make a quick naughty story. Reviews would be nice!


End file.
